


Backwards & Upside Down

by EmeraldLight



Series: Flip My World Around [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Come Swapping, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Lance (Voltron), Quiet Sex, Rimming, Unhealthy Obsession, shiro bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: ***Sequel to "Doing It Backwards"***Continue on with Keith and Lance's marriage as they navigate their very strange relationship.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Flip My World Around [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664338
Comments: 48
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luminiferousaether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminiferousaether/gifts).



Keith blew out a long, slow breath through his nose as he drove, trying not to think too much about what was about to happen. If the last few days hadn’t been wild enough, Keith was now heading out of the city with a backseat full of Lance’s belongings (which, honestly, wasn’t all that many things) and said new husband of his in the passenger seat.

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Lance asked for what felt like the hundredth time, peering over at Keith. “I told you that I could have taken the bus home…”

“I didn’t want you to have to tell your family about us all on your own,” Keith told him, reaching over and resting a hand on Lance’s knee. “I can’t promise I’ll tell MY family any time soon, but they honestly won’t care. I’m not really the high priority child and I like it that way.” Having kept himself under the radar for his entire life, Keith knew his parents were much more focussed on keeping his older siblings out of trouble. He was also the only child who worked (even if he wasn’t accepting a paycheck) and who wanted to get additional education past high school.

“There’s a lot of us,” Lance warned him. They had touched on the fact that Lance had a large family when they were getting to know one another over the weekend, but it had just been a passing mention. Sort of how Lance knew Keith had siblings, and if it wasn’t for the fact his family was well known, he wouldn’t know how many or of what genders.

“Well, we’ve got a bit of a drive… you call tell me about them?” Keith glanced over for just a moment, smiling.

Lance had no problem launching into an explanation of his family and the farm that had been in their family for generations, starting with the grandparents who lived with them. Family was important and it was tradition to take care of your elders until their final days. This is why the house was always so full feeling, even as Lance’s older siblings moved out and started their own lives.

Next were Lance’s parents, the main people who tended the farm, took care of animals, and raised five children - Marco, Luis, Veronica, Rachel, and Lance.

Lance also had a sister-in-law named Lisa, a niece named Nadia, and a nephew named Sylvio.

“And now I have you,” Lance beamed, leaning over to press a kiss to Keith’s upper arm. “I might be the baby of the family, but I still managed to find myself a mate before my bratty sisters.”

“A mate?” Keith chuckled, both hands resting on the wheel once more. It was nice to take his truck out of the city, especially when he got to travel at speeds faster than a city crawl.

“Well, you’re my husband,” Lance grinned. “But we have a variety of genders in my family and I was trying to be inclusive.”

“Did you at least warn them you were bringing SOMEONE home with you?”

“I said I was getting a ride home with all my gear and would be there in time for dinner… which… by the way… you’re going to be meeting my family over dinner. Like, all of my family. They’re all coming home to celebrate my graduation.” Lance smiled sheepishly.

“Great…”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“You don’t have to do that, Lance. I’m just happy you decided to keep me.”

“You aren’t a stray puppy, Keith.”

“You know what I mean, you pain in my ass.”

“You like when I’m a pain in your ass.”

“Getting cocky, are we?”

“You like it when I’m co--”

Keith sighed and covered Lance’s mouth with his hand before he could finish the word, knowing he absolutely walked into that one. He didn’t think of the consequences of his actions until he felt Lance smirk under his hand and suddenly his palm was very wet.

“LANCE! Gross!”

“Payback for the pancake batter incident,” Lance cackled, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as Keith rubbed his palm against his jeans. Keith swatted at him when his hand was clean, giving a half hearted glare in Lance’s direction.

The rest of the ride passed quickly, and soon Keith was parking where Lance directed him and they both stepped out of the truck. When Keith pulled open the back door of the cab to grab one of Lance’s oversize duffle bags, he heard the front door of the farm house open and feet pounding towards Lance.

Suddenly everything was moving quickly and there were a lot of people surrounding his husband, hugging and kissing and touching and congratulating him, all while Keith kept a comfortable distance. At this point in time he was still just a friend, and he really wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to handle being smothered by so many people. Keith liked contact and affection well enough, but this was a lot more people than he liked being surrounded by.

“IS THAT A WEDDING RING!?”

Lance’s sister’s voice rang out over the noise of the multiple family members, and Keith could see her clutching Lance’s hand and holding it above their heads. Immediately everyone went silent, staring with wide eyes at the slender band of black that indeed adorned Lance’s ring finger.

In a mistake that Keith would no doubt punish him for, Lance made the mistake of making the smallest glance in Keith’s direction, drawing everyone’s attention to the dark haired male who was holding a duffle bag. Keith paled and took a step backwards, but there was no escaping as the family came around the truck and all but pinned him to the door.

“He’s wearing one, too!” another sister reported, grabbing at Keith’s hand before he even knew what was going on. If it hadn’t been for Lance’s mother shouting at her children (and grandchildren) and ordering them back into the house, Keith was sure he would have had a full on panic.

Lance collected his second duffle bag while his mother approached he and Keith, eyeing the woman with careful eyes. He had expected her to come to his side of the truck, but his stomach dropped as the tanned woman turned her attention to Keith. All knowing eyes looked Keith up and down, taking in the young man with black hair flowing passed his shoulders, well fitting jeans, and a bright red animal rescue t-shirt.

“You’re married to my son?” she asked.

“Yes ma’am,” Keith answered without even thinking, legitimately fearing the wrath of the woman in front of him.

“You own this truck?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“You work?” She motioned towards Keith’s t-shirt as she asked this question and Keith wasn’t sure how to explain it, but he didn’t dare hesitate.

“Yes ma’am.”

“You live at home?”

“No ma’am, I have my own apartment.”

Lance’s mother leaned closer, eyes narrowing.

“You love him?”

“Yes.” Keith could feel the heat spreading over his cheeks at the final question, heart beating rapidly in his chest. They certainly hadn’t gotten remotely close to saying those words to one another yet, but after Keith’s little reveal while talking about Shiro, it felt inevitable.

“You like to eat?”

“My spice tolerance will probably make you laugh at me…”

“You’ll get used to it.” And with that, Keith’s hand was in Lance’s mothers and he was being led into the house.

Lance stared with wide eyes as he was left behind before he shouldered his own bag and hurried after his mother and his husband. 

*****

“I want you to know that the only reason we’re allowed to share a bed is because we’re married,” Lance snickered, his back pressed against Keith’s chest and one leg thrown back over his husband’s hip.

“Part of me wonders if I should have accepted the offer to sleep on the couch,” Keith sighed, holding Lance firmly against his chest. The single bed Lance had grown up sleeping in was barely enough to contain the tall eighteen year old, let alone two of them, and yet here they were.

“I’m sorry about my family figuring it all out so quickly,” Lance sighed, wiggling himself back against Keith a little more in an attempt to get more comfortable. Keith bit back a groan, unable to stop himself from growing aroused.

“You need to stop moving like that,” he said, pressing his lips against the back of Lance’s neck and kissing the skin softly. “You’re going to make me hard…” Lance shivered at the kiss, mumbling an apology. His mother had checked on them before she had gone to bed, seemingly content with the sweat pants and t-shirts the boys had chosen for pajamas. Keith hadn’t intended to spend the night, but there was something amusing about him wearing a pair of Lance’s sweatpants this time, instead of vice versa.

“I guess tomorrow I get to pack everything up,” Lance sighed, wondering just how much of the stuff in his room was worth moving to Keith’s place. They hadn’t discussed him moving in, but it made the most sense.

“I made sure to text the shelter and tell them I wasn’t sure when I’d be back,” Keith smiled, continuing to kiss along Lance’s neck. He knew it was risky territory, but they were young, and horny, and it was hard to keep his hands off.

“You’re going to stay while I pack? It might be a day or two…” Lance let out a soft, breathy moan as he spoke, hips starting to roll without his knowledge.

“Only if you want me to,” was Keith’s response, the hand he had splayed across Lance’s shirt covered stomach now wandering lower and teasing against the waistband of the brunette’s pants.

“Stay.” It was quickly becoming Lance’s favorite word, it seemed, but he meant it every time he said it. Hips hips jerked as Keith slipped a hand into his sweatpants, cool fingers wrapping around his half-hard length.

“Keith… we… we can’t…”

“You started this…” Their voices were low whispers, struggling to keep themselves quiet as Keith ground himself against Lance’s firm ass. Could they really pull this off? They had rutted against one another before, but it had been a lot more intense than this, and while Lance knew he could cum from a handjob, he wasn’t sure if Keith could get off from this slow grinding.

As Keith teased him to full hardness, thumb swiping over his leaking tip, Lance felt his husband shift enough to move his other hand between them. It took a moment for him to realize Keith was pushing the front of his pants down and drawing his own hard length out. What he wasn’t expecting was for the back of his own pants to be rearranged, feeling the heat of Keith’s cock pressing against him. With his leg pulled back, it was an awkward attempt, so Lance lowered his leg just long enough to push his sweatpants down around his thighs before he lifted his leg once more.

Not trusting themselves to keep their voices quiet as they spoke, Keith opting to smother his breathy moans by kissing and licking at Lance’s neck. He abandoned Lance’s aching length in favor of bringing his hand up to Lance’s mouth, fingers rubbing against his bottom lip. The brunette hesitated for a moment - Keith had just been jerking him off with those fingers! And while he knew his new husband enjoyed sucking dick and tasting cum, Lance wasn’t sure that was on his list of things to try.

But he did know that wet fingers most likely meant Keith fingering him, and Keith fingering him almost certainly meant Keith fucking him, and despite being in his childhood bedroom, not all that far from his parents bedroom, Lance wanted it. So he opened his mouth obediently and allowed Keith’s middle and ring finger to slip into his mouth and over his tongue.

Keith ground himself against Lance’s tight backside as his fingers were caressed by Lance’s tongue, loving the feel of Lance’s saliva coating his fingers. It wasn’t the best option, but both wanted it and they weren’t going to stop now. Judging by the way Keith’s cock started leaking against Lance’s crack, or how Lance almost eagerly twisted his tongue around Keith’s digits, both were getting into the moment.

Deeming his fingers sufficiently slippery, Keith lowered his hand and smeared his fingers against Lance’s tight entrance, massaging the tight ring of muscle as he prepared to penetrate him. Considering Keith’s experienced with being topped, it would have probably been a better decision to have Lance fuck him, but they were already past the point of trading places.

Lance nodded as Keith started to slip his middle finger inside, trying to let his husband know that he was enjoying himself. They moved slowly, both because saliva wasn’t all that great for lube and because they were worried about being discovered. Though the idea of having such sneaky sex was also adding to their arousal, Keith shifting his hips and using his more restricted hand to smear his leaking cock against his own fingers, adding precum to the saliva.

Unsure how much time had passed, Lance was faintly aware of Keith withdrawing two fingers from his body, the two panting as quietly as they could. He tried to remember Keith’s encouraging words from the day before when he had taken him inside for the first time, baring down against the thick deep that was trying to breach him. The sensation of the head slipping past his tight ring made him gasp, causing the brunette to slap a hand over his mouth.

They were still moving slowly, Keith inching into him even slower than the first time, sheathing himself deep inside the other male until his hips pressed flush against Lance’s firm cheeks. Both were trembling from the sensations washing over them, Keith kissing Lance’s neck again in an attempt to apologize for the slight burn his lover was no doubt feeling from the lack of proper lube. He kept completely still as Lance adjusted to the intrusion, reaching around so he could resume stroking Lance’s long cock.

This could have been considered making love, considering how slow they were moving, but the risk of being caught made it more thrilling than loving. All Keith wanted to do was fuck into Lance hard and fast, to see how his husband handled being fucked a lot more intensely, to hear him moan and hopefully beg for more. But instead they were grinding into one another slow and steady, Keith’s thick length being milked by Lance’s wonderfully tight body while he ground himself against Lance’s sweet spot and stroked him quickly.

“K-Keith…”

“Almost…” Keith nodded, feeling Lance’s leg tighten around his hip as he tried to thrust just a little faster. A thought popped into his head as he felt Lance’s passage begin to spasm around him and he hoped he would remember to bring it up when they were alone. He wanted to seat himself inside Lance and just… lay there… feeling Lance around him as they simply laid in bed, talking or reading. Cockwarming. He wanted to try that.

“M’gonna…”

“Cum for me,” Keith moaned softly, nipping at the soft skin behind Lance’s ear. He had to hold his breath to stifle himself as he felt every pulse of Lance’s orgasm wash over his fingers, stroking his lover quickly and reveling in the mess. He could feel Lance clenching around him, over and over, and allowed himself to thrust forward a handful of times, finally following the tan skinned male over the edge and pumping his load into Lance’s waiting body.

Keith clung to Lance, still deep inside him as they struggled to catch their breath, panting as quietly as possible. His warm hand milked the other boy gently, drawing out Lance’s orgasm as long as possible until he felt slender hips twitch, signalling the switch from pleasure to overstimulation. No doubt the sheets were going to show traces of their sins, especially with how heavily Lance had came, but for the moment they didn’t care.

Wanting nothing more than to stay inside Lance for the rest of the night, Keith let out a soft, sad whimper when his softening length slipped free of the body he was already addicted to. Lance nodded in agreement, squirming his hips as he clenched in an effort to keep Keith’s cum inside him. Even with his heart still racing, Lance forced himself to sit up and fumble for one of his discarded socks, knowing they needed to clean up at least a little bit.

“Next time I’ll clean you up with my tongue,” Keith promised with a hushed voice, watching Lance clean his own messy length before his husband did the same for him. He knew his words would make Lance blush, and he wanted to say a lot more, but they had already risked enough.

Pants were fixed and Lance carefully settled himself back on the bed, this time face to face with Keith and yet again throwing his leg over the other boy’s hip. Kissing each other deeply for several minutes, the two eventually broke apart and Keith tucked his head under Lance’s chin as they settled down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Keith?”

Keith and Lance were walking hand in hand through the traveling carnival that had stopped in Lance’s hometown, visiting Lance’s family for the christmas holidays. Keith was carrying an impressively large red stuffed cat under his free arm, a prize won for him by Lance. The voice saying Keith’s name made the dark haired man stop so abruptly that Lance was nearly jerked off his feet, hand still connected to his husband, stumbling as he turned to see what Keith was doing. The alarm that showed in Keith’s indigo colored eyes made him frown, and he had to release Keith’s hand to allow them both to turn around.

“Hey, it IS you!”

Lance was glad he had quick reflexes or else the adorable cat he had won for Keith would have wound up on the ground as Keith lost his grip on it. Lance held it in his arms, looking between his husband and the man who had approached them, though it took him a moment to realize what was going on.

“Shiro…” Keith could feel his heart rate increasing with every second that ticked by, staring at the man who he had abruptly cut out of his life nearly three years earlier. Shiro looked like like he remembered, hair still close cropped, eyes that strange stormy grey color, and just as muscled as ever.

“Long time no see, Keith,” Shiro grinned, and Lance immediately found the smile concerning. Keith was on the verge of a full on panic attack and Shiro was acting as though they were still friends. That this interaction was fun and easy, like it was just another day.

“Yeah, been a while,” Keith agreed, nodding, though his voice almost caught in his throat and he was surprised it hadn’t cracked.

“Who’s your friend?”

Lance stepped closer to Keith, allowing his husband to wind an arm around his waist and tug him, almost insistently, towards him. Not that he minded.

“This is Lance, my husband,” Keith said confidently, though Lance could feel Keith’s fingers gripping his hip somewhat tightly, as though seeking assurance. “Lance, this is Shiro.” Lance smiled politely and extended a hand, shaking firmly when Shiro accepted the motion.

“Husband, huh? I didn’t know you were even dating someone.”

“Well, it’s not like we’ve seen each other recently,” Keith said. “It’s been almost three years, actually.”

“On your birthday, yup,” Shiro nodded. “I haven’t forgotten, Keith. I could never forget you.”

It took a good deal of Lance’s strength to stop himself from wincing when Keith’s fingers dug into his hip bone almost to the point of pain. He unconsciously moved the plush cat to that hip, not wanting Shiro to see Keith’s physical response.

“How’s Adam?” Keith asked as politely as he could, very glad he had Lance with him and wasn’t having this conversation with Shiro while on his own. Shiro’s smile faded and he slipped his hands into his pockets, shrugging his shoulders.

“Wouldn’t know. He dumped me a few weeks after you fired me,” he admitted. Lance released a breath as silently as he could when Keith’s fingers relaxed, absently wondering if he was going to have bruises after this.

“Look, Keith, I’m sorry about how I handled everything,” Shiro sighed, and Lance felt Keith’s fingers dig in all over again.

“Shiro, don’t…”

“No, I want… I need to say this, Keith. I need to apologize for what I did. I need to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you.” Shiro’s face looked sincere, the larger man glancing away for a moment as if gathering his thoughts before he turned his attention back to Keith.

“I should never have let you just walk away, after you fired me. I should have told you how I really felt.”

“I figured out how you felt after you told me you were seeing someone but still wanted to fuck me,” Keith muttered. “I was just a fucking toy, Shiro. I got that. I gave myself to you and it wasn’t enough, and even though I knew I should have walked away when you started dating Adam, I was so desperate to stay with you that I let you use me like that.”

“Keith… It wasn’t like that…”

“Then what was it, Shiro? Because it took me two years to finally trust someone enough to let them into my heart again. And Lance had to work damn hard to get there.”

Nevermind the fact they had gotten married before even knowing one another, and if Shiro did the math, he would figure out that the two had been married less than a year. 

“I was in love with you, Keith. That’s why I started dating Adam,” Shiro said bluntly. “I was so fucking head over heels in love with you and it was so wrong. So I tried to use Adam to direct myself to someone who was, you know, not an illegal age. But it wasn’t enough, and I kept coming back to you, and I’m sorry!”

Lance was sure that if he clenched his teeth any harder, he was going to crack one, but Keith needed him to be strong right now. But holy fuck, he had no idea Keith’s fingers were so strong.

“I’ve never loved anyone like I loved you…” Shiro blew out a long breath. “I don’t think I ever stopped loving you, even when you pushed me away. And I get it, I understand why you did it, and I know I hurt you… and I’m sorry…”

When the first choked sob passed Keith’s lips, signalling his husband reaching his breaking point, Lance decided enough was enough. The brunette pulled Keith’s hand from his hip and moved to put himself between the two, his back to Keith as he felt his husband press his face between his shoulder blades. His expression was firm and could have almost been considered grim as he narrowed his eyes at Shiro.

“We’re done here,” he said with an icy tone. Shiro looked as though he had wanted to reach out to Keith, but the look from Lance made him stop. The two eyed one another before Shiro relented, turning and walking in the opposite direction, Lance making sure he was out of sight before he turned back to Keith and wrapped his free arm around his husband.

“Let’s go home, love,” he spoke softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “I think we’ve had enough excitement for the day.” Keith nodded against his chest, trusting Lance to lead him back to the truck because he certainly wasn’t in any shape to navigate the world right now.

*****

Lance held two plates of food in his hands as he carefully climbed the stairs that lead up into the hay loft. After the sexy incident when Keith had spent the night the first time, and the resulting awkward conversation with his sister, Lance had convinced his mother that sleeping in the heated barn, in the hay loft, was more than enough for them. Besides, the air mattress they had brought with them was a lot more comfortable, and spacious, than Lance’s childhood bed.

“Hey babe, mom sends food,” Lance tried to smile, but the sight of his husband curled into a ball in the center of their bed, hidden away under the blankets, made his heart hurt. It had taken effort to get Keith both in, and out of, the truck, not to mention up the narrow stairs into the heated loft, and Keith had immediately curled up under the blankets.

“Not hungry…”

“I know, and I tried to tell her that, but she sent it anyways,” Lance sat Keith’s plate on a strategically placed hay bale before sitting himself on another one. “I’m just glad she didn’t make me stay and eat my own food with the rest of them. I told her I could either take both our food out here, or I wouldn’t eat at all.”

“You could have stayed inside…”

“Not a chance,” Lance frowned, not that Keith could see him. “My place is with you, Keith.” He didn’t mind that Keith didn’t respond, opting to unwrap the tinfoil that covered his plate and dig into his dinner. His mind wandered to their plans for the few days they were spending with Lance’s family, and how he had managed to please both parties involved. Lance’s parents wanted them to stay for nearly two weeks - all of christmas and into the new year, but Keith had been very adamant about having their first christmas together, alone, in their own apartment.

Not to mention Keith was not confident in his skills to keep his hands off Lance. The sheer amount of sex the two were having was probably rather impressive to an outsider looking in, but it also caused a bit of… energy build up in Keith if they didn’t have sex. There were just times where Lance wasn’t home for a day or two at a time, or he was exhausted from work, and Keith swore that masturbating just didn’t cut it.

This was why Keith now had a treadmill in the living room, and often visited the local pool and swam an impressive amount of laps.

Lance loved how much sex they were having, and appreciated that Keith was never pushy or demanding about it, and he wasn’t going to complain about how his husband was deliciously fit. Especially his ass.

“Babe?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think we’re going to be crazy horny for one another all the time? Or do you think it’s the weird honeymoon phase people talk about?”

That was apparently enough to catch Keith’s attention, his dark head peeking out of the blankets to peer at Lance.

“Are you asking because I’m too pushy and you’re hoping it’ll taper off…?”

“Fuck no,” Lance snorted. “Just sitting here thinking about our relationship, and your new fitness regime, and it was something that popped into my head. I’d love if we never stopped having insane amounts of sex. You got me hooked on it, I don’t think I could go back to just jerkin’ it.”

Lance’s eyes widened.

“I know how to make you feel better!”

“How…?” Keith had barely asked the question before Lance was setting his plate of half eaten food aside and launched himself off the hay bale, nearly tackling Keith completely off the air mattress. The sudden jolt made Keith let out a surprised shout before blankets were flying and Lance was putting his hands all over him.

When in need of a distraction - sex!

And that was exactly what Lance did, placing Keith face down, ass up, and pounding into him with wild abandon. Pity any person who entered the stables while the two were coming together because they were far from quiet, Lance letting all the dirty words pass his lips while Keith took everything he had to give and begged for more.

By the time they came, the air mattress had completely given up trying to support them and was completely flat, leaving the two sprawled on the hard, uneven planks that made up the hay loft floor, but neither cared.

Panting and sweaty, the mood shifted to something a lot more soft and gentle, resulting in a second round, this time with Keith riding Lance, fingers laced together. Yay, stamina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit, this chapter is pure smut.
> 
> Sorry not sorry.

Lance had been itching to try this for a few months now and had finally decided that christmas morning was the time to do it. What a better present to give Keith than waking him up with a little oral sex. Granted, Lance had never tried sucking Keith off before, but he didn’t think his husband would mind.

Wiggling under the blankets while Keith was still sleeping peacefully on his back, Lance kissed his way down Keith’s chest and over his stomach. He smiled as his lips brushed over the barbell that adorned Keith’s belly button, loving the sensation of the metal breaking up soft skin.

He also loved Keith’s absolute lack of pubic hair. He hadn’t know it was something he was into, despite keeping his own trimmed right down, but the skin was just so soft… Maybe he should ask Keith if he could get laser as well…

No! Focus!

Lance trailed his fingers along Keith’s muscled thighs as he took a deep breath, preparing himself for what felt like a monumental moment in his life. Funny how he had gotten married before doing such a thing. He tried to think back to when Keith had gone down on him when he had first bottomed, the first and really only time Keith had gone slow when it came to oral sex.

Moving his lips along Keith’s half hard length, Lance let his eyes slip closed. It was too dark to see anything, anyways, and he allowed himself to simply explore. He had tasted Keith’s skin plenty, and been privy to Keith kissing him immediately after sucking him off, or after the somewhat older male had cleaned his own mess up - Lance had to get used to eating his own cum, and Keith’s, pretty quickly - so the taste wasn’t completely foreign. Skin was skin, always just a hint of salt from sweat, but there was something deeper that was so very Keith.

His tongue flicked out tentatively at first, placing soft licks along Keith’s length as he made his way from base to tip. Above him he could hear Keith let out a soft groan, but his breathing remained even and Lance figured he was still sleeping. Not that it would be a bad thing if Keith woke up, but he wanted to at least make him fully hard before his gift was discovered.

Lance’s eyes opened quickly as his tongue slid over the head of Keith’s length and his senses were suddenly very aware of Keith’s precum. Continuing to focus on the leaking tip, Lance carefully took Keith into his mouth and worked his tongue against the tender flesh. Keith was growing fully hard in his mouth and he felt incredibly proud, breathing carefully through his nose and starting to move his head.

As he tried to take Keith deeper, he was startled by his husband’s fingers suddenly cupping his cheek, Keith gently lifting his mouth off his length.

“Easy love,” Keith told him, though his voice was muffled by the blankets Lance was buried on. “Just focus on the tip right now…” His thumb rubbed against Lance’s cheek in a loving gesture, allowing Lance to return to his actions. The last thing he wanted was for Lance to find out the hard way just how sensitive a gag reflex could be. Keith didn’t have one and it made his love for sucking cock all the easier, but he had no doubt Lance most likely did.

“Trust me, you’ll make me cum just from sucking it,” he promised. “I’ll warn you, if you want to pull off. Don’t feel like you have to swallow, okay?” Keith smiled as he felt Lance nod against his hand, spreading his legs a little more and allowing Lance to shift from where he lay at his side, to settling his slender body between Keith’s knees.

Lance could feel his own excitement growing, hips pressing his erection into the mattress, as he lowered his head back down and took Keith into his mouth once more. He sighed through his nose as both of Keith’s hands slid through his hair, his lover guiding his head just a little as Lance licked and sucked.

Keith made no effort to stifle his moans, wanting Lance to know exactly how food he was making him feel, but he did curb his desire to thrust into Lance’s mouth. He knew he was leaking all over Lance’s questing tongue and was somewhat impressed that he was still sucking him. His own fetish for cum, and swapping said cum with his husband, was something he was sure Lance was only putting up with, but maybe it was becoming Lance’s thing as well.

“Soon,” he warned, dragging his fingers over Lance’s scalp as his thighs started to clench. “Your mouth is so fucking hot… You’re gonna make me cum, Lance…”

Afterwards he would tell Lance how proud he was of his husband’s actions - Lance tossing the blankets off of them with a hasty motion, looking up through his eyelashes and meeting Keith’s own lusty gaze as he pulled his mouth back with a satisfying pop. Long fingers curled around Keith’s cock and stroked him quickly while Lance allowed his mouth to hang open, mimicking the way Keith would openly beg for Lance’s load.

“Holy fuck, Lance!” The face was Keith’s undoing, hips jerking just a little as he watched himself spurt all over Lance’s tongue. He moaned loudly, dragging his fingers through Lance’s hair and rolling his hips as he subconsciously wanted to smear himself against Lance’s messy lips.

Expecting Lance to simply swallow, Keith’s breath hitched as his husband crawled up his body and crushed their lips together, tongues battling as Lance shared Keith’s cum with him. Purple eyes almost rolled back as Keith moaned into the wet kiss, wrapping his legs around Lance’s hips and pulling the other man closer.

Lance was the first to pull away, swallowing audibly before he panted softly. Keith was still raking his fingers through his short, brown hair, sending tingles down Lance’s spine. No doubt Keith could feel Lance’s erection pressing against him, but right now he was focussed on the blissed out look on Keith’s face.

“Happy christmas,” he grinned down at the dark haired man, leaning down to lick away a dribble of their mess that had made its way down Keith’s chin.

“You will never cease to amaze me, love,” Keith sighed, offering a sated smile. “Happy christmas, indeed.”

“What can I say? You’re rubbing off on me,” Lance chuckled, licking his lips as Keith’s hands slid down to rub along his ribs.

“Pretty sure you’re the one rubbing against me,” Keith teased, tightening his legs around Lance’s waist and pulling their hips together. Lance groaned, openly grinding his erection against Keith’s half-hard length.

“Your call on how you want to get off,” Keith told him. “I have no problem letting you use me as nothing more than a cocksleeve, if that’s what you want. You know I love having you inside me, especially when you leave a juicy load afterwards.”

“You have such a mouth,” Lance rolled his eyes with a smile, but the idea of Keith surrendering to him and letting himself be used as a fuck toy was quite appealing.

“I could also suck you off,” Keith continued. “Or… there’s something else I’ve been meaning to talk to you about…” Even in the shadows, Lance knew Keith was blushing, and when he lifted a hand to stroke his cheek he could feel the heat.

“Last time you suggested that, I wound up eating my own jizz,” he teased.

“Have you been looking over that list of fetishes I’m into?”

“Several times, because I’m a good boy,” Lance told him, lifting Keith’s legs a little higher onto his hips so he could rut against him a little more. “Which one are you thinking? If it’s the one with w--”

“Cockwarming,” Keith blurted out. He waited patiently while Lance mentally reviewed the list, feeling himself growing hard against as Lance moved against him. Their motions were slow and not near enough to get either of them off anytime soon, but Keith still curled his toes.

“That’s the one where you just… sit on my dick?” Lance asked, frowning a little. “For how long? Are we going to cum from that?” Keith squirmed a little, pulling Lance down for a deep kiss. Both of their hips surged at the connection, making them pant.

“Well… I guess it’s more of an edging thing… You’re right,” he almost pouted, trailing his fingers through the short hairs at the base of Lance’s neck. “As much as I’d love to try it, I think you’ve been waiting long enough.”

“If you want to keep me warm, babe, I’ll do it,” Lance tried to tell him, but Keith shook his head, kissing the brunette once more.

“New years eve,” Keith decided. “We’re going to watch a movie and I’m going to plant my ass on your dick and sit on you until you can’t hold it anymore. But my christmas gift to you is going to be anything YOU want.”

Lance was quiet for long enough that Keith wondered if he was building up to an orgasm, or one very intense kink, but then Lance’s mouth was on his neck and Keith arched.

“Dry orgasms,” Lance breathed, licking a wet path along Keith’s neck. “Prostate orgasms. Whatever you call them, I want them. As many as you can give me before I finally cum.” Keith groaned at the suggestion and nodded quickly.

“In bed?”

“Living room, while we open gifts,” Lance smirked, extracting himself from his husband’s hold and getting off the bed.

There was something deliciously sinful about walking around the house naked, but the feeling was even better when both men were hard and leaking. They were going to complain about the mess later, but for the time being they were going to enjoy themselves.

Lance wasn’t expecting to be bent over the kitchen counter as he moved to make tea. He didn’t know when Keith had lubed his fingers, but the brunette spread his legs like a good boy as two fingers pushed himself him and immediately began assaulting his sweet spot. Already turned on from earlier, Lance knew he wasn’t going to last long, pressing himself back against Keith’s seeking fingers as he moaned loudly.

The sensation of an orgasm without feeling cum explode out of him was almost overwhelming and Lance wasn’t sure if he had ever discovered it if it hadn’t been for his relationship with Keith. Multiple orgasms were nothing new for the two lovers, but having Keith actively try and break him with dry orgasms was a whole new adventure.

“I should do this with a vibrating prostate toy next time,” Keith mused, kissing Lance between the shoulder blades as he felt Lance spasm around his fingers, signalling the first dry orgasm of the day.

“I’m going to die,” Lance moaned, feeling precum ooze from his length. “I embrace an orgasmic death.”

The next orgasm came while Keith had Lance sprawled on his back, the dark haired male sitting beside his husband, fingers once more fucking Lance’s sweet spot while he used one hand to open his presents. The way he was being so nonchalant about the situation only turned Lance on more, and while Keith seemed to have no problem enjoying his gifts, Lance was lost to the sensation of another release without release.

Number three was nothing short of evil, Keith breaking out another one of his desired kinks as he knelt on the floor in front of Lance, who was sitting on the couch and talking to his mother. Lance eyed his husband with a horrified expression as Keith yanked his hips forward, pulled Lance’s legs over his shoulders, and buried his head between Lance’s firm cheeks. Lance struggled to keep his voice in check as he wished his family a happy christmas, despite seeing all of them the day before, while Keith tongued his already sensitive hole. Keith was damn impressed with Lance as the brunette orgasmed in complete silence, loving the way Lance’s legs stretched out on either side of his head and shook madly.

“H-how come you can cum properly when I fuck you, without touching your dick, and I can’t?” Lance groaned, letting Keith lead him into their bathroom so they can shower.

“You came all over yourself without touching yourself when I took you the first time,” Keith pointed out, kissing Lance’s fingers where he was holding his hand.

“So why can I dry cum?”

“Well, your dick was kind of rubbing against our stomaches… so…?” Keith shrugged, turning on the water.

“Do you want to dry cum?”

“My recovery period is so quick that I don’t think I need to,” Keith said over his shoulder, swaying his hips as he bent himself over the shower bench. “But you’re welcome to try…”

“Did you stretch yourself already?” Lance’s eyebrows lifted as he approached his husband and pressed his aching length against Keith. Spreading Keith’s tight cheeks open, he gazed at the slick hole presented to him.

“Damn rights. I can’t imagine how big your load is going to be, love… I want it…” Keith had held off on bringing himself off in solidarity with Lance, but both had reached their breaking point.

“Dry cumming makes my load bigger?” Lance didn’t hesitate to plunge himself inside Keith with one firm thrust, listening to the way Keith’s loud moan filled the bathroom.

“I’ve basically been milking your sweet spot all morning. You’re going to cum so much…” The very idea was almost enough to make Keith cum, but he wanted to go over the edge with Lance inside him.

“You’re nothing but a cum slut,” Lance groaned, digging his fingers into Keith’s hips and yanking him back against every thrust.

“N-not going to disagree,” Keith moaned loudly, letting Lance use him in any way he wanted, including fucking into him roughly.

“And you’re such a cock slut,” Lance panted, pounding his cock into his husband with no restraint. The water made the sound of their skin slapping together ever louder, mixed with their moans and Keith letting his head hang down as he was used as a toy for Lance’s pleasure.

“I love cock,” he agreed, toes curling against the shower tiles. “I love being fucked!” The way Lance dug his fingers into Keith’s hips made both wonder if there were going to be bruises later, but Keith figured it was payback for the black and blue marks Keith had left less than a week earlier.

“I’m gonna cum,” Lance forced out, hips snapping forward with enough force to start lifting Keith nearly off his feet. “Gonna cum!”

“I’m cumming!” Keith echoed, clenching himself as tightly as he could as he came all over the tiles under him, painting thick ropes of cum against the side of the bench. Lance followed him almost immediately, plunging his cock as deep as possible as he came harder than he ever had before. Pulse after heavy pulse of cum left him and flooded Keith’s spasming insides, and Lance wasn’t sure if he was going to ever stop cumming. Keith had been right, it was one of the biggest loads he had ever left inside his husband.

A nap was absolutely needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith and Lance rung in the new year making love in front of the fireplace, fireworks going off all over the city, the lights filling the huge window beside them, and Keith arched backwards as he rolled his hips against his husband. Nothing like perfect timing as the countdown hit zero and both boys hit their peak, their cries of pleasure mingling with cheers of celebration all over the city.

As Keith lay sprawled against Lance’s chest, both panting and enjoying the warmth the fireplace brought to their rapidly cooling bodies, he felt Lance’s fingers slip through his hair.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Lance smiled, savoring the feel of the silky locks tangled around his fingers.

“Best way to start my birthday,” Keith sighed happily, nuzzling his cheek against Lance’s chest and turning his head just enough to press a soft kiss to tanned skin. Lance’s other hand slid over Keith’s back, stroking firm muscles and skimming along his hips.

“I’m sorry I can’t spend the entire day with you.”

“It was nice of you to volunteer to take the first haul of the year,” Keith assured him for what felt like the fifth or sixth time. “I got to spend christmas AND new years with you, all because your coworkers wanted to spoil you because we’re still considered newlyweds. You were very kind in offering to work the shift today.”

“But it’s your birthday, your TWENTIETH birthday,” Lance insisted, but Keith simply shook his head.

“You’re only going to be gone a few days, don’t worry. We can celebrate when you get back, if you’re so worried that I’m missing out.”

As much as both of them would have enjoyed spending more time enjoying each other’s bodies, it was decided that the two of them should try and get some sleep. More specifically Lance, the brunette needs to do a cargo run starting at 6am, which meant he had to be up before then in order to get across town.

“I love you,” Lance said as they settled together in bed, watching Keith carefully despite the fact he couldn’t actually see him in the dark. He felt his husband’s breath catch and knew Keith was staring at him.

“Yeah,” he grinned in the darkness. “I love you.” Keith dropped his body against Lance with nearly enough force to knock the wind out of him, burying his face against the brunette’s shoulder as he smiled so hard it almost hurt.

“I love you, too,” Keith mumbled, clutching himself against Lance. When he felt he could lift his head without simply bursting into tears, he repeated the words to Lance once more, spacing the words out between emotional kisses.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

*****

Keith had gotten up to send Lance off with kisses and a warm hug, only to promptly return to his bed as soon as his husband was out the door. When he woke again it was later in the morning and he blearily grabbed his phone from the bedside table as he headed into the kitchen. The gentle vibration it gave, alerting him to an unread message, made him smile - Lance always texted him as often as possible when hauling. It helped with being apart.

Setting his phone on the kitchen island, message still unread, Keith went about making himself a smoothie and scratching at the bruises that were blooming on his hip. His pale skin showed them a lot more clearly than Lance’s tanned hips, but the feel of them made him smile and reminded him of the man he had fallen for.

Smoothie in hand, Keith leaned on the counter and opened his phone to see what silly message Lance had sent him. The smile on his face immediately faltered and he set his smoothie cup down so roughly that he was glad it was aluminum, and had a lid.

[Shiro] Happy Birthday!

Okay. Breathe deep. He could handle this. This was his own fault for not getting a new phone number, or for blocking Shiro’s, when everything had gone down. It was just a text message, he could handle this.

Except it wasn’t just a text message. Another look at his screen presented him with a picture of Shiro smiling brightly and holding a local coffee shop cup that had Keith’s name on it.

[Shiro] Can we talk? It’s your favorite

The time stamp on the message was nearly an hour earlier and Keith knew the drink had long since gone cold. He was surprised Shiro hadn’t sent him another message when he hadn’t responded, maybe he had gotten the hint that Keith didn’t want to see him.

Just delete the messages, he told himself. There was no reason to put either of them through this. He needed to move on, and so did Shiro. Even if it had already been three years, to the date, and both of them were clearly still stuck on one another.

“Fuck.”

Had he really admitted that? That couldn’t be true, could it? He had Lance, and he loved Lance. Loved him so much that sometimes he worried he was pushing too hard, too fast, but if Lance didn’t love him back, he wouldn’t have stayed married to him, right? He wouldn’t have held Keith in his arms only hours before, telling him he loved him.

Smoothie long forgotten, Keith found himself sinking down to the floor and hugging his knees, unable to stop staring at the picture Shiro had sent. That smile, that same, stupid smile. The one that had made Keith feel so warm and comfortable around him, the one that supported Keith through the hard times that came with being a teenager. The same smile that made Keith fall in love with him.

The smile that faded so quickly and was replaced by shock and hurt when Keith so abruptly dismissed Shiro from his life.

Had Shiro ever smiled like this when he was with Adam? Or was this smile something reserved just for Keith?

Why had things not worked out with Adam? Was it really because Shiro was in love with Keith? Was Shiro really still in love with him?

...was he really still in love with Shiro…?

He wanted to text Lance, wanted to seek out some sort of comfort, some sort of assurance that everything was going to be okay, but his fingers wouldn’t work. He stared at the chat screen that bore Lance’s name, his heart racing, but he couldn’t bring himself to send him a message. What was he supposed to say?

He was an adult, damnit! He should be able to handle this all on his own!

But instead Keith let his phone clatter to the floor as he hugged his knees against his chest and cried.

*****

[Lance] Hey, it’s lunch time! Thanks for packing my lunch, babe

.  
.  
.

[Lance] How was your swim?

.  
.  
.

[Lance] Did you spend the whole day sleeping?

.  
.  
.

[Lance] Keith? Did you kill your phone or something?

.  
.  
.

[Lance] Babe, is everything okay? It’s been a whole day

.  
.  
.

[Lance] Keith, you need to call me, please?

.  
.  
.

[Lance] Keith, you’re scaring me

.  
.  
.

[Lance] You need to answer the phone, Keith

.  
.  
.

Four days of no contact left Lance frantic, the brunette bolting into the penthouse suite in a panic, sure he was going to find Keith’s lifeless body somewhere in the house. Chest heaving he looked around the main area, taking note of the mess of half eaten food, take out containers, and the TV playing nothing but static.

“Keith?”

His next move was to dart into the bedroom, heart racing, but instead he found only an empty bed. His panic would have continued to rise if it hadn’t been for his ears picking up the sound of the water running, making him twist.

“Keith…?” Lance’s voice was tentative as he stepped through the open bathroom door, and his stomach sank as he found his husband curled into a corner of the shower, arms wrapped around his knees and water pouring down over him. He didn’t hesitate to pull the door open, dropping to his knees and reaching out towards the other man with shaking hands.

When tear filled indigo eyes found his, wet hair falling into Keith’s face, Lance released a breath he hadn’t even known he had been holding. Moving forward on his knees he pulled Keith into his arms and held him close.

“Are you hurt?”

Keith shook his head in negative.

“Are you sick?”

Again, no.

“Why didn’t you answer me?”

Shrugged shoulders.

“Keith, you need to tell me what’s going on,” Lance told him, ignoring the water as he soaked his clothing, running his hands over Keith’s body. He swore Keith looked more pale than usual, and while there had been a lot of take out containers for the four days he had been away, he wasn’t sure how much food had actually been eaten.

“Shiro…”

“Shiro? What about Shiro?” Lance frowned, lifting Keith’s chin and rubbing his thumb against his cheek.

“Texted me… on my birthday…”

That would be why Keith hadn’t responded from day one, Lance sighed.

“Did he say something mean? Did he hurt you? Did you talk to him? You need to tell me what happened so I can help you.”

“He wanted to talk to me… sent me a picture… was holding my favorite drink from Rainbow Waters… he was smiling...”

Keith’s favorite coffee shop, of course.

“Did you go see him?”

Keith shook his head again, though his bottom lip had started to quiver and Lance pulled him close once more.

“You can tell me,” Lance told him, barely heard over the water. “You can tell me anything, you know that. I love you, and nothing you say is going to change that.”

They sat in the shower for nearly half an hour, Lance’s knees protesting the hard tile, but the brunette refused to move until Keith was ready. He couldn’t imagine the conflict going on inside his husband, but he wanted to know. He would do anything he could to make Keith okay again. But he wasn’t ready for the words that passed through soft pink lips as Keith lifted his head from Lance’s chest,

“I think I still love him…”


	5. Chapter 5

Keith groaned as he woke late the next morning, his body aching and his head pounding. It took a good deal of effort for him just to sit up, absently wondering if this is what a hangover felt like, and if so, he was glad he didn’t drink. This was one hundred percent just another reason NOT to drink.

As his eyes focussed on the room around him he spotted the bottle of sports drink (in his favorite flavor, blue) and two tabs of pain killers that had been placed on his bedside table. Typical Lance, still taking care of him even though he had professed his love for Shiro and no doubt ruined their entire relationship, all while having a massive breakdown.

Taking the pills and drinking nearly half the bottle of the provided sports drink, Keith moved to his feet. Hopefully the pain killers would ease the aches and pains sooner rather than later, but for the time being he walked in the direction of where he heard the shower running.

“You hate me, don’t you?” he asked, leaning on the bathroom door frame as he watched Lance scrub his body. Lance jumped a little at the voice before turning to face Keith, rinsing the shampoo from his hair.

“What? No. Of course not,” he smiled, letting out a soft sigh.

“I thought… after last night… and then I woke up without you…”

“After four days on a run, with no showers, I needed a smelled something fierce,” Lance chuckled. “I cleaned up the house, tossed in a load of laundry, and then opted for a shower.” Keith glanced away, reminded of the absolute disaster he had left the penthouse in and feeling ashamed of his actions.

“Go curl up on the couch,” Lance told him. “I’ll be out in a few minutes, don’t worry.”

“‘Kay…”

Doing as he was told, Keith paused in the bedroom only to pull on a pair of leggings and a baggy t-shirt, as well as scooping up his drink, before he wrapped his arms around himself and padded barefoot into the living room. He knew what was coming, it couldn’t be avoided, but the very idea of having a conversation about Shiro made his stomach churn. This wasn’t going to be any easier than the first time he had explained the situation between him and Shiro to Lance. In fact, he was certain it was going to be thousands of times worse.

“Have you eaten anything lately?” Lance asked as he stepped out of the bedroom roughly ten minutes later.

“I’m not really hungry…”

“I figured, seeing the mess of food you left,” Lance smiled a little, moving into the kitchen to grab a couple granola bars from the pantry. “Can you at least try a few bites?”

Keith nodded, watching Lance come into the living room and sit himself down in his usual spot on the couch. The granola bars were set aside in favor of Lance opening his arms and beckoning his husband onto his lap. Watching Keith hesitate before moving to straddle Lance’s hips made the brunette sad, knowing Keith was worried about Lance’s feelings towards him. But as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s body and held him close, he felt his lover settle against him and his muscles relax.

“Did you take the stuff I left out for you?” Lance asked, smiling once more as Keith nodded against his shoulder, the dark haired male having hidden his face as he hugged Lance much like a child would. If possible, Lance was sure Keith would have wrapped his legs around him as well, but the couch didn’t really allow for that.

“Good. I figured you were going to need it, especially the electrolytes.” Blue eyes scanned the couch and was pleased to see that Keith had brought the bottle of sports drink with him, the bottle just over half empty.

Lance let Keith rest against him long enough for him to eat his granola bar, one hand feeding himself while the other stroked Keith’s hair and down his back. A quick text to his boss when he had woken up had informed the man that Lance was dealing with a family emergency and wasn’t sure when he would be able to do another cargo run. He was thankful that his boss was so understanding, especially since Lance hadn’t been with the company for all that long.

“I’m ready,” Keith sighed, pushing himself up so he could look Lance in the eyes. Seeing Lance smiling lovingly at him made his emotions alternate between feeling loved and comfortable, like things were going to be okay, and feeling incredibly guilty for the feelings he had been trying to hide away.

“I’m here,” Lance told him, lifting a hand and stroking his cheek.

“I don’t know how to explain it.”

“How about I ask questions, and you answer me as best you can?” Lance suggested. “Would that be okay?” When Keith nodded, Lance rubbed a hand against his lovers hips.

“Do you still have feelings for Shiro?”

“Yes…”

“Do you love him?”

“I think so… but I love you, too!” Keith felt the panic rising inside him again, tears beginning to fill his eyes. When Lance cupped his cheek a little more firmly, Keith leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from leaking out.

“And I love you,” Lance smiled, using his thumb to gently wipe away the tears that escaped, despite Keith’s best efforts. “I know it took me a while to say it, but I do love you. I’m so glad I asked you to marry me, and I’m so happy you said yes.”

“Even though I’m having these stupid thoughts?” Keith asked quietly, opening his eyes and watching Lance with nervous eyes.

“They aren’t stupid, Keith. We’re talking about this, openly and honestly, because these are very valid feelings and I want to help you,” Lance said, pulling Keith’s head forward for a soft kiss. “I’m going to ask you some more questions and these ones might be hard for you to answer, but I want you to trust me, okay?”

Keith nodded, managing a weak smile as Lance laced their fingers of both hands and gave him a gentle squeeze.

“If we weren’t married, would you choose Shiro?”

“No. I’d never leave you just to be with him,” Keith said firmly.

“Well, how about this: If we weren’t together, not at all, say we had never even met, would you go back to Shiro?”

“...yes…” Keith was ashamed of his answer, but Lance just smiled kindly.

“If I agreed to a divorce, would you go back to Shiro?”

“No!” Keith’s answer came out so loudly that it startled both of them and Keith hugged himself against Lance so quickly that he barely released Lance’s hands, causing the brunette to bend his arms awkwardly before he broke free.

“I’m yours,” Keith said. “I’m yours and I always want to be yours. I love you, so much, so fucking much, and if I lost you, I would never, NEVER, go back to Shiro. I couldn’t.” Lance rubbed his back in a soothing motion, turning his head to press a kiss to Keith’s hair.

Lance closed his eyes and let the two of them lapse into silence once more, wondering how he could help Keith. He found himself rocking gently, as though this was something that could ease the tension Keith was exuding, and he was pleased to hear his husband let out a soft sigh.

“I’m going to make some suggestions,” Lance spoke softly after some time. “I don’t know how helpful they are, but I’m going to say them, and whatever you decide to do, or not do, I’m with you.” Keith nodded against Lance’s neck, even if he wasn’t sure he was ready to hear the options.

“We could move,” Lance began. “We could just pack up and leave and pick somewhere else to live. A new country, get new phone numbers, and make sure no one knew where we lived. We could make it absolutely impossible for Shiro to find you. And then we’d get you into therapy to try and help you process your feelings for Shiro and to help you let go.”

“Another option is to try and just be friends with Shiro,” Lance continued. “You can meet him for coffee, tell him that you want to be friends, and only friends. I’d still suggest therapy, because it can really help, but you would at least get to hang out with Shiro.”

Lance threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair as he made his third and final suggestion, heart beating rapidly.

“Or you give in to your feelings… you accept Shiro’s feelings… and you let him love you, like I love you.”

Keith’s head came up so quickly that it bumped against Lance’s chin, making both wince a little, but the pain was nothing compared to the shock that registered on Keith face. He was so incredibly confused, fingers curling in the front of Lance’s shirt.

“I know none of the suggestions are things you wanted to hear,” Lance told him, moving his hands to Keith’s hips and rubbing them gently. “But whatever you choose, I told you, I’m with you. To use a cheesy term, considering my job, I’m in it for the long haul.” Lance’s smile came so easily that it made Keith unable to do anything but smile in return, allowing himself to rest his forehead against that of his husband.

“How did I get so lucky?” Keith whispered, indigo eyes staring deeply into sapphire blue.

“You said yes,” Lance told him.


	6. Chapter 6

[Keith] This is Lance, Keith’s husband. We need to talk

[Shiro] Ok?

[Keith] Rainbow Waters, sooner rather than later

[Shiro] I can be there in half an hour?

[Keith] Agreed

Lance drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly before returning to the bedroom to return Keith’s phone to him and check on him one more time, sitting himself on the edge of the bed and stroking his husband’s hair. He didn’t like how warm Keith’s skin felt under his hand but knew it was most likely the result of being so emotional. Getting Keith to eat a granola bar had been a big enough challenge, but the dark haired male had resisted going back to bed for nearly an hour before starting to fall asleep against Lance’s chest.

“I’m going to go out for a bit, okay?”

“Mmm…” Keith nodded against Lance’s hand but couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was exhausted and laying in bed, wrapped in blankets, was incredibly comforting. The only thing that could have made it better was if Lance was laying with him, but he knew Lance was much too awake.

“I put your phone on the table. If you need anything, text me or call me. I can be back across the city in under fifteen minutes.”

“You’re taking the bike…?”

“I’m not driving your tank unless I absolutely have to,” Lance chuckled, continuing to play with Keith’s hair. “Besides, you bought that pretty blue crotch rocket for me and I’m absolutely going to enjoy it.”

“It’s my wedding gift to you,” Keith mumbled, making Lance smile. The brunette leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s hair before moving off the bed.

“I love you,” he told him for what was easily the tenth or more time since Keith had woken up. Lance felt like if he repeated it enough, Keith might actually realize that Lance didn’t hate him. He didn’t think he could ever hate him.

“Love you…”

Checking one final time to make sure there was another bottle of sports drink beside the bed, along with the nearly empty one, Lance felt comfortable enough to leave the house. Part of him wanted to stay with Keith and fuss over him until he was feeling better, but the more rational (or maybe it was irrational) side told him that he had to do this.

Weaving his bike in and out of traffic with ease, Lance made his way to the Rainbow Waters cafe and carefully parked. Getting around town was so much easier when your vehicle was small and maneuverable. Blue eyes caught sight of a Garrison issue tan colored Jeep parked in front of the coffee shop and his eyebrows lifted - what are the chances that the Jeep belonged to Shiro? Keith had said Shiro had left the Garrison and worked for the Kogane family, so…

Lance avoided looking around the quiet cafe until after he had purchased his drink of choice - a root beer flavored energy drink - and a muffin. It wasn’t hard to spot Shiro’s impressive frame settled into one of the arm chairs that sat close to the cafe’s fireplace. While there was no snow in the city, it was still chilly enough that Lance was grateful for the choice of seating.

Shiro watched the slender brunette as he sat down in the chair opposite his own, getting a much better look at the man who was now married to Keith. Lance was roughly the same height as Keith, though while the dark haired male was more fit and muscular, Lance’s body was slender and toned. Hair like milk chocolate, eyes an impressive dark blue, and tanned skin, all so very different from himself and from Keith.

“Are you going to say hello or are you just going to sit there staring at me?” Lance asked, and Shiro was suddenly aware that he had offered out his hand in greeting. Clearing his throat, Shiro leaned forward and shook hands, mumbling an apology.

“Is that your Jeep out front?”

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded. “I live on base and the Garrison gives transport to their faculty.”

“You’re back at the Garrison? Keith said you quit after graduation,” Lance said, popping the tab on his energy drink and taking a long swallow.

“When everything went down with Keith, I went back to the base to try and see what my options were,” Shiro told him, sipping on something hot. “I’ve pretty much aged out of the range they prefer for pilots, but I still passed all the tests with results better than most. If it wasn’t for my impressive marks while I was a cadet, and my excellent reflexes, they probably wouldn’t even have considered taking me back, but they did. I get to teach the new generation of pilots.”

Lance picked at his muffin - raisin and spice - as he listened to Shiro talk, trying to take in as much of the older male’s personality as he could. Shiro went on a happy tangent about being a pilot, and Lance hated that he was finding common ground with the man that hurt his husband so deeply. He loved being a pilot, even though he was only a cargo hauler, and he knew what Shiro meant when he was talking about being in space.

“So, what do you do?” Shiro was asking him, his head tilting a little as he watched Lance alternate between bites of muffin and sips of the cola colored drink.

“I’m actually a pilot, too,” Lance told him, and when Shiro looked confused, he clarified: “Cargo.”

“Oh, that would be why I haven’t seen you on base,” Shiro nodded. “Cargo pilots operate outside the Garrison - they’re certified through us, like getting a license for a car, but that’s about it.”

“Yeah, I’m working for a local company doing short hauls right now, less than a week, but I’ve only been certified since last June, so…”

“Are you thinking of doing long haul? Like to Kerberos?”

“Hell yeah,” Lance grinned, unable to hold back the smile. “At least once, for sure. Just to see everything and go as far out as humans have ever been.”

“And Keith is okay with you being gone for months at a time?”

“I specifically chose a company that allows spouses to travel with the pilots,” Lance told him, biting back a smirk. “Keith wants to come with me.”

The two watched each other closely, feeling the other out, judging the situation.

“You two haven’t been married long, have you?”

“Does it really matter?”

“Just curious what Keith has been up to since we lost touch,” Shiro shrugged.

Lance decided that he was done dancing around the subject, downing nearly half of his energy drink before he leaned forward, pointing a finger at Shiro.

“You hurt Keith. Badly. And you hurt him again when you ambushed him at the carnival. AND AGAIN when you had the absolute gall to text him on his birthday. And I am incredibly pissed off about all of those,” Lance kept his voice low, eyes narrowing. “I do NOT appreciate having to deal with a near-catatonic husband, not over christmas, and certainly not when I’ve been away for four days and he hasn’t made contact.”

“I didn’t realize--”

“No, you shut your mouth,” Lance snapped, still pointing. “I’m not done with you. You need to know exactly how badly you hurt him, and you need to suffer for it. If I had my way, I’d break your fucking face.”

Lance absolutely dared Shiro to say something, or to interrupt him.

“I had to pry him out of the shower, he hadn’t eaten more than a few bites of food in four days, and what do I get from him when I come home from a haul? I get Keith, in my arms, my clothes soaked because I’m in the shower with him, and him sobbing about how he was still in love with you.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and it suddenly made much more sense why Lance was so hostile. It was one thing for him to be protecting Keith, and that’s what any good husband would do, but for Lance to hear that Keith was in love with someone else? He understood now.

“I should tell you to never contact him again,” Lance said. “I want nothing more than to kick you out of his life forever so he can finally get over you, but that’s not how things work. I’m not that kind of husband, I don’t own Keith, he has to make these choices for himself.”

“I never meant to hurt him, Lance,” Shiro wanted to explain, fingers curled around the travel cup he had gotten his sugary drink in. “I just… What Keith wanted, I couldn’t give him. Not when he was so young.” Even with their voices kept low, Shiro didn’t want someone to overhear them talking about underage sex.

“Do you even know what he wanted?”

“He wanted me to love him,” Shiro sighed. “And I don’t mean just sexually. He wanted to be able to go out with me, and have me hold his hand and kiss him and hug him. He wanted to be fussed over, to receive gifts, and to generally be in a relationship. I couldn’t give him that.”

“And you think you can, now?”

“We’ll never know, will we? Keith is yours, now. He married you, so obviously you gave him what he needed.”

Once more the silence fell over them and Lance knew that both he and Shiro were thoroughly thinking over the entire situation. Lance didn’t want to make any suggestions in regards to Keith’s life and his choices when it came to Shiro, not until his lover had actually decided things. But he was glad he got to have words with Shiro, even if the conversation had really just been Lance threatening the other pilot.

A fluttery little jingle drew Lance’s attention away from Shiro and to the phone in his pocket, a smile gracing his face as he saw the message on the screen. Keith had texted him a request for brownies, his favorite drink from the cafe (not that he knew Lance was there), and for Lance to come back soon and distract him.

The attached picture made Lance’s eyes go wide and he let out a startled noise, shoving his phone back into his pocket so near-violently that he would have upset his drink if Shiro hadn’t quickly caught it.

“I’m gonna straight up ask,” Shiro chuckled. “Dick pic?”

Lance nodded, thanking Shiro and accepting his nearly empty can.

“I’m jealous. That wasn’t an option back then.”

“Yeah, well, that’s why he’s with me and not you,” Lance said, chugging the last of his drink as he moved to his feet. “Give me your phone.”

It wasn’t a request, Lance holding his hand out expectantly. Shiro frowned before digging said phone out of his own pocket, swiping to unlock it before handing it over to Lance, not that he knew why in the hell he was listening to the person who had stolen Keith from him. He watched Lance’s eyebrow lift at the picture he had as his background - a suspicious looking pierced belly button - but the brunette simply continued to the contacts page and entered in his own information.

“If you contact him again without consulting me, first,” Lance warned, handing the phone back. “Or without him making first contact, I will find you, and I will relieve you of that which makes you male. Understand?”

Shiro should have been angry, should have wanted to report Lance’s threats, but instead he nodded and pocketed his phone.

“Understood.”

The taller man remained sitting as he watched Lance stop at the counter, order a drink that Shiro had no doubt was a request from Keith, and then left the cafe. Once Lance was out of sight, Shiro sank deeper into the comfortable chair and blew out a long breath. Holy fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When did this fic get so long? It's getting out of hand, holy fuzzballs


	7. Chapter 7

Keith wasn’t sure how many times he had ridden Lance to completion, bringing himself off over and over, even when there was nothing left and his body just quaked as he dry orgasmed. He knew it was a bad way to distract himself, and he knew that Lance was well aware that it was all a distraction, but that didn’t mean they didn’t enjoy themselves. He had to commend his husband for being able to keep up with him, though Lance hadn’t came nearly as many times.

“Feeling better?” Lance asked, sprawled on the couch with Keith draped over his body. He had his legs wrapped gently around Keith’s hips, feeling Keith buried deep inside him for the first time since he had started the distraction process.

“Almost there,” Keith sighed, pressing soft kisses along Lance’s chest. “This was a great suggestion, by the way. I’ve been dying to try this.”

“Gives me a bit of time to recover, I’m not going to lie,” Lance chuckled, rubbing his hands up and down his lover’s back. “How in the hell are you still hard?”

“Perks of dry cumming, I suppose,” Keith smiled. “Maybe I’m just emotionally broken enough to struggle to get off. I’m not going to complain, though.” Lance smiled in return, rubbing one of his feet against Keith’s thigh.

“I’m going to make you whole again, Keith, I swear.”

“Considering you’re letting me lay here with my dick in your ass, neither of us moving, you just keeping me all warm and cozy… I’d say I’m pretty damn content.” Keith tugged Lance’s left hand away from where Lance was petting him, pressing his lips against Lance’s wedding ring.

“Cockwarming is on the list,” Lance smiled, doing his best to keep his hips from rolling. He didn’t honestly think he was going to be able to get hard again, but he was enjoying the sensation of being full nonetheless.

“We get to check it off the list, now,” Keith said, holding Lance’s hand against his lips as he basked in the moment.

“I’m not calling it completely until you cum,” Lance gave a little wiggle, loving the groan Keith let out.

“Hey, no cheating! I’m not done laying here and having a full conversation with you,” Keith offered a half hearted glare. “I wanted to talk about… you know…”

“While your dick is in me?”

“Keeping my dick warm in your glorious ass is a good way to stay calm,” Keith smiled sweetly, kissing Lance’s hand yet again. He wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to put his lips to the ring over and over again, wondering if he was trying to reassure himself about his decision.

“Well, clearly it’s doing it for you, because I can feel you twitching,” Lance wiggled his hips as he spoke, earning a playful nip against his knuckles.

“Oi! No biting!”

“I said no cheating, brat,” Keith shot back. “I’m not ready for this to be over, so stop cheating and let me tell you what I’ve decided.” Lance lifted his eyebrows, not expecting Keith to have already settled on an answer. Maybe sex wasn’t just a distraction, but also a good concentration tool. Was that even possible? Because if he was being honest, all he could think about when having sex with Keith was, well, having sex with Keith.

“What are you going to give me if I behave?”

“I want to go to Kerberos. As soon as possible. I want to sell this place and only keep our most treasured belongings,” Keith told him. “I want to lay in your arms, and eat canned food, and watch the planets go by. And then, when we come back in six or so months, I want to move to the station they’re building.”

The surprise that coursed through Lance’s body made him tighten around Keith’s thick length, causing both of them to moan. His legs tightened around his husband, pulling Keith as deep as possible as Lance tried to calm himself.

“The space station? The one that’s orbiting the planet and is nearly complete?” Lance asked with a shocked voice, staring down at Keith. His husband looked up at him through thick eyelashes, a coy smile on his face as he nodded.

“I want to run away with you, Lance. I want to buy us an apartment with one of the best views in the world,” Keith wiggled, feeling himself reaching his the end of his tolerance for being inside his husband.

“And Shiro…?” Lance asked cautiously, arching as he felt Keith move inside him.

“My heart is yours. It’s been yours since the day we met, and I’m… I’m never going to think about Shiro ever again.” As he spoke, Keith sat up and moved his hands to Lance’s hips, starting to thrust into his husband. Both were hypersensitive after their adventures that day and Keith knew neither of them were going to last long.

“B-but he still loves you,” Lance moaned openly, releasing his legs from around Keith’s hips and encouraging his lover to shift him. “And you love him…”

Keith continued thrusting as he slid his hands from Lance’s hips to his thighs, moving one leg and then the other, repositioning Lance’s legs over his shoulders. He leaned forward, bending his lover almost in half as he began to thrust harder, pumping his cock into Lance’s eager body.

“I love YOU, Lance,” he panted, angling his hips just right so he was grinding the head of his cock over Lance’s sweet spot. “I was chasing my past, wanting something I thought I had lost. But I have it, I have everything I ever wanted. I have you, and I want to be with only you.” A particularly rough thrust had them both crying out, Lance drawing Keith down for a messy kiss as they raced towards their limits. He wasn’t going to cum, not this time, and not in the traditional way, but the way Keith was fucking into him was enough to drag another dry orgasm from him.

Keith followed him almost immediately, pushing himself as deep as he could as he flooded Lance’s twitching hole with an impressive amount of pent up seed. Their bodies jerked and spasmed from the pleasure, mouthes still clashing, tongues chasing each other, as they rocked together in an effort to draw out every moment.

*****

They were leaving it all behind, selling ninety nine percent of everything they owned, cutting all contact with most of the people on the planet, and heading out into a new adventure.

First would be the trip to Kerberous, just Lance and Keith on a heavily stocked cargo ship, traveling three months in each direction.

Then they would be docking with the Atlas, the name of the new space station that would be just finishing construction when they returned. Everything that had been placed in storage when they left earth would be relocated to their new lodgings on the Atlas and would be waiting for them.

Only hours before they were set to depart, Keith approached the place in the park where he had agreed to meet Shiro,the dark haired teen walking with a purpose. Lance walked at his side, the two holding hands and talking about the upcoming haul. Shiro smiled when they approached, opening his arms as though he was going to hug Keith, but the younger male stepped backwards.

“We’re leaving, Shiro,” Keith told him, gripping Lance’s right hand in his left. “No phones, no social media, no contact.”

When Shiro moved to ask a question, or possibly protest, Keith shook his head.

“Goodbye, Shiro.”

Keith turned to leave, but frowned as Lance released his hand and moved closer to where the other man stood. Before either Keith nor Shiro knew what was happening, Lance slammed his fist into Shiro’s nose, breaking the bone and causing an impressive amount of blood.

“That’s for hurting my husband,” Lance smirked. Not sparing Shiro another glance, the brunette slipped his bloodied hand into Keith’s and lead him away, leaving Shiro to stumble and stare at them in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaaa <3

**Author's Note:**

> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
